Wordbot (episode)/Transcript
Narrator: Listen fot the words devoted and backfire Narrator: Another beautiful day in the city. Filled with peace and quiet and- Narrator: Wait. that's not peace and quiet! that's. Wordgirl: Tobey's robots! and they're on a rampage Narrator: Wordgirl,look out! Wordgirl:thanks! Narrator: I'm not just a narrator. I'm also a devoted friend. Wordgirl:that ought to hold them for a while... Wordgirl:or not. well, i guess that plan kind of backfired. Huggy:squeaks Wordgirl: Good eye,huggy! Wordgirl: hmm. ok. i got a plan and this time,it won't backfire Wordgirl: oh, hey, tobey! Tobey:W-w-wordgirl! what a pleasant surprise Wordgirl: you and your devoted robotsreally, oustmarted me this time. Tobey: hmm. they did,didn't they? you know, i always wondered when you would, finally come to appreciate my special genius Wordgirl: can i see the remote control? Tobey: yes, of course. here Tobey:Gotcha! see with your eyes, not your hands Wordgirl:haha Tobey: oh, eyes,hands. heh heh Wordgirl. heh. good one! i know! Tobey: i totally outsmarted you with my hilarious word play Tobey: ahh. we've got a lot in common really Tobey:hey, why don't we get a milk shake, or just perhaps go to a cafeéé or a bookshop Tobey: and talk about my stunning victory over-hey! Tobey: return it immediately, you! Wordgirl: and now, i'll just have your robost defeat themselves Tobey:NOOO! Tobey: please don't! Tobey: ohh! ohh! my robots! Tobey: reduced to scrap metal Wordgirl: here you go tobey Wordgirl: thanks for letting me see your remote control. Wordgirl: HAHAH! hehe hehe! Tobey: i'll find a way to defeat you wordgirl! no matter how adorable you are Wordgirl:what? Tobey:oh, nothing footsteps Narrator: Later int tobey's bedroom lair Narrator: Tobey paces back and forth Tobey: don't make fun of my pacing. it's part of the creative process Narrator:really? pacing? Tobey: yes i come up with some of my most brilliant, evil plans while pacing. Tobey:watch. Tobey: oh, i've got it! Tobey: how did wordgirl defeat my robots? Tobey: she got them to battle each other until they were all destroyed Tobey: so to defeat wordgirl, all i have to do is get her to battle another wordgirl, until they are both destroyed! Tobey:(Fall off the chair) i'm brilliant. ahh. i wonder if she's thiking about me right now (See a photo of wordgirl). whimpers (Wordgirl eating some cookies) thunder Tobey:(With welding mask) yes, indeed wordigirl, my friend,get ready to meet your new nemesis... Tobey: WORDBOT! (look to wordbot) Tobey: why-why isn't she moving?, oh yes. Tobey:ahem. wordbot! (Press the remote control) Tobey: (Embrace wordbot) oh, dear, what could have gone wrong? Tobey: is was so devoted to this project! Narrator:did you check the batteries? Tobey:What? i don't need your help, i'm a boy genius, okey-dokey (Check the back of wordbot) Tobey:oh, looks like i forgot the rechargeable powerpack Narrator: batteries Tobey:(Put batteries to word bot) Worbot: im am worbot Tobey: yes, indeed you are, and with your supers strength, your ability to fly, and your excellent vocabulary, we shall destroy wordgirl! Worbot: tobey is the smartest boy genius int the world Tobey: oh, thank you, haha, please. i don't you see, wordbot, but you have also been programmed to show me the respect and devotion that i deserve. (Take off his apron) Tobey: shall we? (Wordbot grabs tobey's arm, and breaks the wall to fly) Tobey: some how we must attract the attention of wordgirl. Any ideas wordbot? (Wordbot shaking his head, "no") (Go down to the street, followed wordbot grab a light pole and fold like form of a flower) Tobey: oh, you are so creative (guy walking away slowly) (Wordbot builds something with bricks) Tobey: oh, and so destructive (Ashes) (Tobey looks at a statue Wordbot holding tobey) Worbot: and so devoted Tobey: yes. devoted! bravo! Wordbot: wordbot will do anything for tobey Narrator: meanwhile... (Wordgirl is asleep with her bowl still full of cookies) (To which huggy tries to grab the cookies, but the televion shows the new news, and wordgirl wakes up) Man on TV: what do you mean? i'm on now?, well, why didn't you tell me that i was this just in! we this a really important story, i'm not seeing this on the monitor rigth now, i'm not seeing it on the teleprompter. (Drink from a cup) Assistant's voice: get on with it! Man on TV: and so i'll get on with it, wordgirlis making a mess of our city! (Showing frightened people and worbot appears on TV) WordGirl: what?! WordGirl: word up! Man on TV: come on, people! this is network news here! it's not a princess pony magic hour! (Tobey playing with his remote control while wordbot raises a car) Tobey: oh, hello, wordgirl WordGirl: tobey , this has to stop right now! Tobey:if you have a problem, take it up with wordbot, hahaha! (Wordbot throws a heap of vehicles to wordgirl and huggy) Tobey: HAHA, HOHOHO , HOO HOOO! HEE HEE! (Sitting on a bench eating popcorn) (Wordbot leaving cracks in the floor to draw tobey face) WorGirl: we have to get that remote contol from tobey!